Brinlin Bear
> Home > Characters Brinlin Bear History Aged 100, Brinlin offered to be a travelling salesman for Carantool and left Lorendale looking for adventure, first to Norwich, and in a trade town called Ashrune he came across an old human Wizard named Atticus who hired Brinlin to craft him a staff attuned to his magic, on top of that he was also offered a room to stay in Atticus' home, to help him better understand his magic. Atticus lived in Harrington, Durhaven, and after a short visit home he left for Durhaven to begin crafting the staff. Once finished, he was asked to craft more, all the time becoming more and more amazed and intrigued by magic. Atticus would often talk about a spell named Wish, the most powerful spell a mortal creature can cast. In that moment he decided that magic could be a powerful tool for good, in the right hands. Atticus, aware of his old age and approaching death, decided to spend the rest of his days training Brinlin in the ways of magic, in the hope that one day he would cast Wish and change Brannis for the better. Upon his death, Atticus left Brinlin all his belongings and estate in hopes he would one day become that great wizard. As time passed Brinlin found himself getting lonely and decided to abandon the house to travel, to pass on his wisdom and kindness while searching for the Wish spell. While on his travels he met a dwarf named Danon Stonefist who gifted him a stone amulet capable of holding an enchantment. Later he would come across a bar called The Sword in the Stones, where he would watch the barmaid Bernadette Miller spend her days singing and hustling drunk patrons. Before he left he told her how disappointed he was that anyone would use a gift like their voice for anything other than good. The strangers words haunted her and burrowed under her skin. Deciding to change her ways she closed down the Sword in the Stones and reopened it as dance club. She continued to do her barmaid job, but refused to talk to patrons or sing again. 5 years later, after a long adventure through Maybrooke he retuned to the bar and needed a place to stay the night, not recognising the establishment or Bernadette, though she recognised him. Bernadette decided she would not treat him as she would a normal customer and ignored all his requests but couldn't help but notice how kind he was to all of her staff. Eventually this wore down her harsh exterior and they began to talk where it was revealed she used to be the bard at The Sword in the Stones until he came along. He explained that the last thing he wanted to do was rid the world of her singing voice and invited her to become one of his adventuring companions and help hone her skills. A few years later Brinlin and Bernadette were married, they settled down in the village of Carrantool in Lorendale and a few years later gave birth to Brenna. Category:Wood Elf Category:NPC Category:Wizard